Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (March 7, 1983) Part 1
(Later, inside the British Taxis, the gang looks around the town they are approaching with amazement. At that moment, Woodstock gasps, noticing a sign marked to Wimbledon. The taxi stops with Snoopy getting out, opening a big suitcase and stepping in. As he comes out, he wears a John McEnroe costume while holding a racket) * Chuck: Now where does he think he's going? * (He gets out as he glances) * Chuck: Where are you going? We can't leave you here. * (He looks at the coupon marked "Wimbledon Tennis Club Free Tournament Tryout") * Chuck: (shocked) Wimbledon?! Good grief. But don't forget, the train leaves at 5:30. We'll meet you at Victoria Station. * (The doors close with the taxis departing. Snoopy darts off the wrong direction. Woodstock, with Snoopy, hurries before arriving to a locked gate. Snoopy squeezes through the gate before motioning Woodstock. A bit later, the two arrive at the Southeast Hall court. They arrive to the court with the crowd looking. The two notice the royal family watching before the two bow. They see what appears to be Dairy Queen looking to the court, while taking the racket. Snoopy looks at the rackets before smirking at one, taking it and leaving the other behind. As he departs, the racket is heard sniffing with a tear shown) * Voice: Play please. * (Snoopy snatches a tennis ball, bouncing it a bit. He hits the ball with Hardee's hitting it, causing Snoopy to be hit by the ball. He moans while getting up) * Voice: Love-15. Play please. * (He glances, then takes the ball, bouncing it. He hits it, though ducks from it as it zooms too fast) * Voice: Love-30. Play please. * (He takes the ball once more, and if he rushes to hit it, it hits him on the mouth, causing him to fall backward) * Voice: Love-40. Play please. * (Snoopy frowns, spitting the ball out. He frowns, hitting the ball back once more. After a few hits, Snoopy is beaned once more) * Voice: The 4 was in. Love-40. Play, please. * (He tosses the ball high, but hits it. Just then, as Pizza Hut hits it. Snoopy tries hitting it, though it's on the line) * Voice: Love-65. Winner: Burger King. * (Snoopy taps the ground with his racket) * Voice: I'm sorry, but it was NOT on the line. * (He angrily flings the racket to the ground in fury) * Snoopy: AAUUGGHH!! * (He tosses the racket down, but kicks it away. He walks to the announcer booth with the wheels. He kicks the tire, causing it to blow and get flattened) * Voice: Mister Snoopy. * (He darts off before being caught. Outside the gate, Snoopy is tossed out along with the broken racket and tennis balls) * (Meanwhile, at Jimmy John's, the gang looks through the menus) * British Waiter: Alright Governor, you ready to order? * Chuck: Can you help us with the menu? * Waiter: For the gentlemen, I recommend the beef and kidney pie. The shepherd pie's rather nice for the lady. A cheddar and pickle sandwich is rather stumped. What is your pleasure, mate? * Chuck: (confused) What is... (to the others) What did he say? * Marcie: Perhaps I should have studied English, not French. * (Meanwhile, at a stop sign, near the sign marked "Southfields", the two wait before up comes a British taxi, entering the taxi together) * Man: Where to, Governor? * Snoopy: Take us to Victoria Station and step on it. * Man: (scratches his head) Blimey, it's a bit dicey understanding these Yanks. Begone, mate, I feel proper charlied not understanding, but can you say it slow once more? * Snoopy: Right, take us to the station where McDonald's not seen in. * (Eventually, the car drives off. Later, somewhere near the train station, Peppermint Patty is picking her teeth with a toothpick) * Peppermint Patty: Great lunch, Chuck. I like your style. * Chuck: I wish I do what it was we ate. Well, let's get on a bus and get to Victoria Station. * (At that moment, a British bus comes up before it stops near the stop sign. They enter the bus before it takes off. As the red bus begins passing by Victoria Station, they enter the Travel Center together. At the other side, Snoopy and Woodstock with a baggage man carrying the big items behind follow as well. Eventually, the gang reunites together, entering one of the trains together) * (Inside one of the carts, the ones inside are seated) * Marcie: (reads the manual) We go to Dover. It'll take a couple hours, Chuck. * (The train departs from the station, starting to pass the city) * Singer: I want to remember this if I am far away, I want to keep all the special feelings of today. * (Chuck looks at the bad city they are passing by. As the song continues, the boy looks at the countryside of England) * Singer: There's a new song upon the breeze, the heavens are sparkling blue. Warn me please, is this a dream come true? * (The small villages and manor is passed as the children look amazed) * Singer: I want to keep every sound, every vision that I see. How else can I know that this really happened to me? * (The train passes by more and more of the beautiful country of England) * Singer: I want to remember this if the emotion's gone, I want to make sure this mood keeps going on and on. * (As the journey continues, a few interested ones look at the crops growing) * Singer: Because now I don't have to pretend, the sun is eventually coming out. And round the bend, I'll see what life's about. * (Eventually, they arrive to a small town nearby) * Marcie: We're approaching Dover. Here, we get into a hovercraft. * (Later, at the beach, the group looks at the gigantic boat nearby) * Marcie: It's a big boat that takes us to France in just 45 moments, Chuck. * (As all the passengers enter, the hovercraft begins to activate. Then it begins hovering the land and sea) * (At the shore of France, the hovercraft arrives, but shuts down and before the ladder and a door open up. The gang comes down the hovercraft together, though Snoopy motions the hovercraft away. It's too late since the ladder retires and the hovercraft activates. As it departs, two fur balls of the two near the craft roll around before standing up, moaning in agony)